pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn's Mamoswine
Dawn |debut = Hungry for the Good Life! |episodecaught = Hungry For the Good Life! |caughtwhere = Trophy Garden |episodesuntilevolved ='20' episodes as Swinub 2''' episodes as Piloswine |evolvesin = Sleepless In Pre-Battle! A Breed Stampede! |location = With Dawn}}This '''Mamoswine is an / -type Pokémon owned by Dawn. It was the fifth Pokémon she captured, and her sixth Pokémon overall. Biography Dawn caught Mamoswine as a Swinub. It was very gluttonous, but friendly to Dawn. In later episodes, it evolved into Piloswine, then into Mamoswine. Since Mamoswine evolved, it stopped listening to Dawn's orders. During a battle against a wild Aggron, Mamoswine got injured, but got healed in the process. Since then, Mamoswine obeyed Dawn again. Mamoswine trained with Piplup as a partner once, but it did not go well. The same went for Pachirisu. Dawn's Cyndaquil was the one to work well the best with Mamoswine. During their practice battle against Zoey, Zoey's Kirlia used Psychic to control her Leafeon's Magical Leaf, defeating both Mamoswine and Cyndaquil. Known moves Using Take Down Dawn Swinub Ice Shard.png Using Ice Shard Dawn Swinub Dig.png Using Dig |stage2 =Piloswine |img2 = Dawn Piloswine Take Down.png Using Take Down Dawn Piloswine Dig.png Using Dig Dawn Piloswine Ice Shard.png Using Ice Shard Dawn Piloswine Ancient Power.png Using Ancient Power |stage3 =Mamoswine |img3 = Dawn Mamoswine Ice Shard.png Using Ice Shard Dawn Mamoswine Take Down.png Using Take Down Dawn Mamoswine Ancient Power.png Using Ancient Power Dawn Mamoswine Hidden Power.png Using Hidden Power Dawn Mamoswine Ice Fang.png Using Ice Fang | Take Down; normal; DP084: Hungry for the Good Life! Ice Shard; ice; DP084: Hungry for the Good Life! Dig; ground; DP087: The Psyduck Stops Here! Ancient Power; rock; DP106: A Breed Stampede! Hidden Power; normal; DP134: Promoting Healthy Tangrowth! Ice Fang; ice; BW093: Battling Authority Once Again! }} Improvised moves *Ice Armor *Flame Ice Combo *Quadruple Combination *Ice Chandelier *Electrified Take Down Voice actors and actresses *Inuko Inuyama (Japanese as a Swinub and Piloswine) *Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese as a Mamoswine) *Kayzie Rogers (English as a Swinub) *Tim Werenko (English as a Piloswine) *Marc Thompson (English as a Mamoswine) Trivia *Mamoswine is the first Pokémon to appear evolved in an opening prior to its actual evolution being shown. *Both of Mamoswine's evolutions happened during a battle with Team Rocket. *Mamoswine, as a Swinub, has some similarities with May's Munchlax: **Mamoswine loves to eat mass quantities of Poffin; likewise, May's Munchlax enjoys mass quantities of PokéBlock (the Generation III counterpart of the Poffin). *Mamoswine is similar to Ash's Charizard in several aspects. **Both Pokémon began disobeying their respective trainers after evolution, only to begin following orders again after facing another Pokémon who served them their first real defeat and severely injured them in the process, and required their trainers to nurse them back to health, which restored their loyalty. **Both were the fifth capture of their trainers. *Mamoswine is similar to Ash's Gliscor in several ways. **Both were their Trainer's fifth capture in Sinnoh. **Both are part of a Generation II evolution family. **Both sat out of exactly three Contests/Gym battles before finally participating. **Both are part Ground-type. *Mamoswine's tusks seem to be shorter than a normal Mamoswine, despite having its gender not yet confirmed. Gallery Dawn Swinub.png|As Swinub Dawn and Swinub.png|As Swinub with Dawn Dawn Piloswine.png|As Piloswine DP105 1.jpg|As Piloswine with Dawn References Category:Ice-type anime Pokémon Category:Ground-type anime Pokémon